Behind the scene
by Not-Good-Guy
Summary: Oliver est un simple informaticien dans une boîte de publicité et c'est un hacker à ses heures perdues. Il sait que ses capacités ne sont pas exploitées mais il est payé et sa vie est routinière, sympathique, sans défaut. Alors quand il rencontre Connor, sa vie bascule : il se découvre une personnalité qu'il ne soupçonnait pas et se rend compte qu'aimer quelqu'un, ce n'est pas ...


_Il faut avoir vu la série jusque Saison 1 Épisode 6 pour lire ce chapitre sans spoilers et pour bien comprendre. Il peut y avoir des incohérences avec la suite si vous avez été plus loin dans la série, comme je n'ai pas fini de la regarder et que je ne suis pas une professionnelle non plus !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **CHAPITRE 1** **: Oliver**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Connor tapa doucement contre la porte.

-"Oliver ?"

Oliver était enfermé à l'intérieur, ce gars ne quittait pas son appartement après 9h du soir, comme le bon geek qu'il était et pourtant il persistait à faire semblant de ne pas y être, à attendre que le jeune homme se laisse et s'en aille. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Déjà il pensait qu'après la première fois ce serait fini mais l'étudiant en droit était revenu, pour lui demander de faire quelque chose d'illégal de nouveau.

Maintenant, c'était terminé, Oliver n'était pas mauvais, il aimait juste se balader sur le net et hacker des trucs au hasard, voir derrière ce qu'on veut nous montrer, voilà sa passion. Et pas espionner les mails des clients de la patronne de son coup de… trois soirs ? Quatre ?

-"Oliver, je sais que t'es là."

Bien sûr.

Il avait rencontré Connor dans un bar mais maintenant, il commençait à penser que ce n'était pas un hasard : l'étudiant ne faisait jamais rien par hasard. Comment il avait su qu'Oliver serait la personne idéale à baiser pour faire avancer son affaire ? Beaucoup trop de façons de le savoir alors facile de se dire que tout était calculé.

Bon, Connor était un dieu du sexe. Et alors ? Oliver n'avait jamais été gouverné par ses désirs et il pouvait trouver facilement un autre coup d'un soir avec qui passer un bon moment au lit. Pas aussi facilement que Connor et pas aussi mignon que ce dernier mais ce serait déjà ça.

Faire ce que Connor lui demandait était amusant, pas trop difficile pour le moment mais ça lui donnait des frissons de servir à quelque chose, bien que ce soit à un étudiant de droit nymphomane.

Ça aurait pu continuer, ça aurait pu marcher comme un échange de bons procédés sauf qu'Oliver commençait à aimer le brun malicieux et taquin. Il aimait le sexe bien sûr mais aussi toutes les petites choses dont il n'oserait jamais lui parler : la légère étreinte de ses bras quand ils finissaient par s'endormir, ses cheveux ébouriffés au lever, son humour piquant et salace, la griffure de sa barbe courte sur sa peau...

Oliver ressentit un frisson et un manque à cette pensée. Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils se s'étaient pas vus, une semaine bénéfique pour Oliver car elle lui avait permis de se rendre compte de la merde dans laquelle il était en train de plonger.

Alors il se rendit compte que c'était silencieux, Connor avait fini par partir ? Il avait dû croire qu'il n'était pas là, sinon il aurait insisté plus longtemps, non ?

Oliver se leva et alla à la porte, regardant par le petit œillet le couloir devant sa porte. Connor était là, entièrement nu, les bras croisés sur son torse, regardant directement là où était Oliver, semblant voir à travers la porte. Son corps bien bâti se dressait, les muscles de ses bras saillant avec la position de ses bras croisés et son sexe… Oh. Il était toujours là, prêt à l'attaque.

Le pauvre hacker soupira, fermant les yeux un instant pour poser le front contre la porte. Puis il ouvrit la porte, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas mis le loquet. Pourquoi Connor n'avait pas essayé d'ouvrir la porte ? Pourquoi ce monstre était capable de faire des choses comme ça ?

Tant pis, ce serait la dernière fois. Connor eut un sourire et il se baissa pour ramasser des vêtements et les plats chinois à emporter qui embaumaient le couloir et qui devaient être froids à présent.

-"J'ai vu ta voisine, elle a l'air sympa." Plaisanta Connor en guise de bonjour, pas pressé d'entrer maintenant qu'Oliver avait ouvert la porte.

La voisine d'Oliver était une vielle femme à moitié sourde du nom de Grace qui passait la plupart de son temps à se plaindre de la saleté dans le couloir et des inconvénients de la moquette.

-"Elle t'a vu nu ?"

Oliver ne se gênait pas pour se rincer l'oeil, affligé de voir que plus il connaissait ce corps, plus c'était difficile pour lui de s'en détourner, et un sourire rusé étira les lèvres calculatrices qu'il avait hâte de mordre.

-"Je crois bien que oui. Désolé."

Il n'était pas désolé du tout, le salaud. Poussant un soupir, Oliver le fit entrer, se décalant pour le laisser passer et il referma la porte à clé cette fois puis leurs lèvres se toucherent avec violence, s'écrasant puis s'écartant pour laisser leurs langues danser. Qui avait embrassé qui ? Oliver préférait se dire que ce n'était pas lui.

-"Tu ne veux pas manger avant ?" Demanda Connor entre deux baisers, soulevant le sac qu'il tenait encore.

Ça lui ressemblait bien de faire son patient au moment où Oliver ne pouvait plus attendre. Il comptait rester nu là sans rien faire ? Le provoquer et ne rien lui donner ?

-"C'est déjà froid de toute façon, on mangera après." Argua le garçon pressé.

Le sac s'écrasa sur le sol, les mains libres venant entourer avec tendresse le visage à la peau sombre. Puis Oliver fut déshabillé, embrassé, touché, léché, chacune des parcelles de sa peau s'enflammant douloureusement. Son dos rencontra le soutien rassurant du mur et un gémissement lui échappa quand Connor s'agenouilla devant lui, lui faisant perdre pieds.

Il laissa sa tête basculer en arrière et à chaque vague de plaisir l'idée qu'il faisait une grosse bêtise montait. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable, ça avait l'odeur de la fatalité, du destin mais aussi de l'espoir. Peut-être qu'un jour Connor pourrait lui appartenir entièrement ? Lui faire confiance ? Et comment lui résister ? La douleur apportée par cette relation pourrait ne jamais être supérieure au plaisir d'être ensemble et alors il aurait tort d'arrêter.


End file.
